


Quelqu'un Sur Qui Compter

by Tradnnide (Annide)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Tradnnide
Summary: Une courte évolution de la relation entre House et Wilson, de leur premiers à leurs derniers moments ensemble.





	Quelqu'un Sur Qui Compter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lean On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483556) by [Annide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide). 



**Passé**

                Encore une fois, House était forcé de se rendre à l'une de ces conférences médicales ennuyantes et il en était visiblement mécontent. À lui qui n'aimait pas socialiser avec ses pairs, ces évènements n'apportaient rien, rien de plus qu'une perte de temps. Au moins, la Nouvelle-Orléans était réputée comme un endroit pour faire le party, peut-être arriverait-il à s'amuser un peu là-bas. Et, en fin de compte, cette conférence se trouva beaucoup moins ennuyante que ce à quoi il avait l'habitude.

                House avait tendance à remarquer des choses que la plupart des gens manquait. Par exemple, cette femme avec la gueule de bois. Elle avait tenté de le cacher en se maquillant et elle buvait beaucoup de café pour compenser, mais House pouvait encore le voir dans la façon dont ses yeux clignaient juste un peu trop lentement, ou celle dont elle évitait les salles les plus bruyantes et les mieux éclairées. Il y avait aussi cet homme qui tenait une enveloppe encore scellée, probablement des papiers de divorce. On pouvait encore voir la démarcation de bronzage laissée par son alliance. Cela intriguait House. L'homme semblait plutôt jeune, il ne pouvait avoir gradué de l'école de médecine plus de quelques années auparavant et, pourtant, il s'était déjà marié et avait atteint le stade du divorce. Il décida de le suivre, pour voir ce qui arriverait. Dans le pire des cas, l'homme offrait une agréable vue. Il avait beau avoir l'air triste, cela ne le rendait pas moins bel homme.

                Cette soirée-là, House le suivi dans un bar. L'ambiance y était assez agréable, si on faisait abstraction de l'homme qui jouait et rejouait sans arrêt la même chanson sur le juke-box de manière plutôt énervante. House aimait surtout le décor, le miroir antique était une belle touche. C'était une belle soirée, jusqu'à ce que l'homme aux papiers de divorce se fâche, se mette à engueuler celui qui continuait de rejouer la même chanson, lance une bouteille dans le miroir et se fasse arrêter. C'était maintenant une soirée fantastique.

                House paya la caution de l'homme, dont il apprit que le nom était James Wilson. House n'admettrait jamais pourquoi il l'avait aidé cette nuit-là, ou même pourquoi il était allé jusqu'à engager un avocat pour le sortir de l'embarras. Il dirait qu'il s'ennuyait et que Wilson était intéressant. La vérité était que la crise de rage de Wilson avait excité House. Rien n'était plus séduisant qu'un homme calme et posé qui perdait soudainement la tête.

                Ils passèrent le reste de la fin de semaine ensemble, à boire plus qu'autre chose. Leurs mains se touchèrent à plusieurs reprises et House ne pouvait mettre de mots sur ce que cela lui faisait ressentir. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre, il ne voulait pas se rendre vulnérable, de telles choses ne se terminaient jamais bien.

 

**Présent**

                House et Wilson travaillaient maintenant tous deux à l'Hôpital Universitaire Princeton-Plainsboro. House avait réussi à y obtenir un poste grâce à son passé avec la directrice. Son manque d'éthique et de respect pour l'autorité lui rendait la tâche difficile lorsque venait le temps de se faire engager où que se soit, malgré son incroyable talent. Il avait recommandé Wilson dès qu'il y eut une ouverture dans le département d'oncologie, enthousiaste à l'idée de voir son ami chaque jour. Ils devinrent chacun à leur tour chef de leur propre département: House en diagnostique, Wilson en oncologie. Ils étaient même voisins de bureaux, partageant un balcon. Ils devinrent de très bons amis, de meilleurs amis. Ils vécurent même ensemble à divers moments. Wilson emménagea avec House après un autre divorce, House avec Wilson après sa sortie de l'hôpital psychiatrique.

                Wilson resta auprès de House lorsque le muscle de sa jambe mourut. Il fût là pour le supporter lorsque Stacy choisit une chirurgie qui sauva probablement sa vie, mais qui laissa House envahi de douleur pour le restant de ses jours. Et lorsque sa relation avec Stacy prit fin, en grande partie dû à la rancœur de House, Wilson fut celui sur lequel il s'appuya.

                Parfois, House pensait qu'il pourrait y avoir davantage à leur relation qu'une simple amitié. Il n'en dit jamais rien, de peur de perdre son seul ami. Mais c'était différent maintenant, Wilson était mourant. Il n'y avait plus rien que qui que ce soit puisse faire. Ils avaient essayé de le sauver, en vain. Par la suite, House feignit sa mort pour éviter la prison et ainsi pouvoir accompagner Wilson dans ses derniers mois de vie. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre après tout.

                Ils étaient en train de partager un repas à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Wilson avait eu envie de revisiter l'endroit avant sa mort, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de l'apprécier la première fois. Parce qu'après leur rencontre, ils avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps dans les bars. Il voulait vraiment voir la ville cette fois, et elle était si belle. Leurs souvenirs ici, et Wilson qui se sentait particulièrement bien ce jour-là, créèrent l'opportunité parfaite pour que House admette ses sentiments pour lui.

                Wilson ne fût pas surpris. Qui laisserait tout tomber pour ne passer que quelques mois avec un ami à l'aube de sa mort? Seulement quelqu'un qui ressentait quelque chose de plus fort, quelqu'un qui était en amour avec l'autre. Et, bien sûr, Wilson partageait ces sentiments. Et ce depuis des années. Mais il avait toujours eu trop peur pour l'admettre. Peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque ou, encore pire, que ce le soit, mais qu'une relation amoureuse ne fonctionne jamais parce que House était, après tout, House.

                Ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois dans la rue déserte, sur le chemin du retour vers leur chambre d'hôtel. Il semblait qu'ils avaient été destiné à se retrouver ensemble et, ce soir-là, Wilson tomba endormi en pleurant tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdu avant d'en arriver là.

 

**Futur**

                Le mois d'août arrivait à sa fin et la température était confortable à Montréal. House et Wilson marchaient au milieu d'une rue piétonnière. C'était une bonne sensation, marcher main dans la main, avec une douce brise leur effleurant le visage. Ils se déplaçaient lentement, ayant tous deux besoin d'une canne désormais, mais il n'y avait pas de presse.

                «Tu sais, j'ai étudié dans cette ville à l'université.»

                «Je sais. Bel endroit.»

                «Et savais-tu que le mariage gai est légal ici?»

                «Est-ce que tu essaierais de me demander quelque chose? Parce que c'est pas comme ça qu'on demande à un gars de t'épouser.»

                «Quoi? Je... Non, oui, peut-être. Je suis mourant, House!»

                «Peu importe, une bonne demande en mariage serait si je sortais l'harmonica que j'ai justement dans ma poche et que j'en jouais en chantant toutes les raisons qui font de toi l'homme idéal pour moi.»

                «Ce serait incroyablement quétaine et pas du tout toi.»

                «Ce serait exactement le genre de chose que tu aimerais par contre. Mais, trop tard, tu as tout ruiné.»

                Les derniers mois ne s'étaient pas déroulés sans problème. Ils durent interrompre leur voyage plusieurs fois lorsque House voyait un mystère médical dans un passant quelconque ou lorsque Wilson se sentait si malade qu'ils devaient se rendre à l'urgence. Entrer au Canada n'avait pas été facile non plus. House étant mort, il ne possédait plus de passeport valide, mais ils trouvèrent un moyen.

                «On devrait le faire bientôt. Mon état s'empire de plus en plus rapidement."

                House s'en apercevait aussi. Il essayait de garder un visage fort pour Wilson, mais il était clair qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils se gardaient aussi occupés que possible, aucun d'eux ne pouvant supporter de penser à ce qui arrivait lorsque Wilson mourrait et que House se retrouverait seul.

                Même dans les deux courtes semaines qu'ils prirent pour tout préparer, l'état de Wilson s'était dégradé. Il ne pouvait plus se tenir debout par lui-même et House dut le soutenir durant toute la cérémonie. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait et, pour un moment, ils oublièrent toute la douleur qui les habitait, physiquement et émotionnellement. C'était un moment magique. House insista même pour porter Wilson dans leur chambre pour qu'ils puissent prétendre, au moins pour quelques heures, que la chaise roulante n'existait pas.

                Leur premier, et seul, mois en tant que couple marié fut un mélange étrange d'amour et de bonheur, de tristesse et de colère, pas l'un contre l'autre, mais contre le monde. House n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment la vie pouvait être si injuste qu'elle tuerait la douce, gentille et généreuse personne qu'était James Wilson alors qu'il était juste là, le méritant tellement plus.

                Ils passèrent leur dernier jour dans les bras l'un de l'autre. House avait suggéré de rentrer à la maison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais Wilson voulait rester là où leur mariage voulait dire quelque chose légalement. Il savait que cela ne faisait pas de sens, particulièrement parce que le Gregory House qu'il avait épousé n'était pas le même qui était mort il y avait plusieurs mois, sur papier du moins. Mais c'est ce qu'il voulait et House ne protesta pas. Wilson était trop faible pour se chicaner et House voulait tout faire pour le voir partir heureux. Ils restèrent tout simplement étendus sur le lit, pleurant et s'embrassant, jusqu'à ce que Wilson s'endorme, pour ne jamais se réveiller.


End file.
